Of Saiyan and Dragon Hybrids
by CookieMan10
Summary: A new kid shows up at Orange Star High, with the eyes of a Dragon and the power level and tail of a Saiyan. Erasa falls in love, Sharpener gets jealous and gets his ass kicked. A new, insanely strong bad-guy shows up, and the Z Fighters meet the strongest being in the galaxy. Eventual Lemon, some lime scenes here and there. Rated M for language and smutty stuffs. First Story :D


**Ok, this is my first story, and I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for any bad grammar, as English is not my first language, and I have not yet completely mastered it.**

**I do NOT own DBZ or anything else except the plot, and my character. Also, this story will change Point of View from time to time.  
**

**Leave a review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing the familiar sight of my younger brother, Goten, jumping up and down on my stomach, screaming at me. Yet again, he's trying to wake me up before he eats all my pancakes. Not gonna happen, ever. So, I get up, wolf my food down into the "Bottomless Pit" of a stomach I have, and rush out the door. Today is supposed to be an exiting day at Orange Star High, but I'm still tired as fuck. There's a new student coming today. He's supposed to be really smart, having scored flawless scores on his entry exams. I was the only one who ever did that.

On my fly to school, yes I can fly, I couldn't help but think about my new girlfriend, Videl Satan. Yes... I said Satan. As in the big stupid oaf who acts like a retarded troll all the time, Satan. We've been dating for about 4 months now, even though her father, Hercule Satan, only wants her to date a guy that's stronger than him. That's fine by us, because unknown to him, I could kill him with my pinky finger if I wanted to. Which sometimes I do. Don't even ask.

For some reason, she's hell bent on the idea that her friend, Erasa will fall madly in love with the new guy. That is, if he isn't a complete geek with huge glasses. I don't really care. Although, come to think of it, I have been sensing a huge power level, maybe as big as mine in my Super Saiyan form, in the City over the past couple of days. It's been spiking at night.

I slowly touched down on the roof of the school, hearing the bell go off. So I powered down, and ran my little Saiyan butt all the way down the 25 floors of stairs, and of course, just my luck. I tripped at the bottom and landed flat on my ass. After getting up, dusting off my most likely bruised butt, and sighing, and started running again. I got there just in time too, Videl was walking into class. So, Technically I wasn't late. After sitting down in our seats, Videl of course being the curious girl she is, asked me why i was late.

"Well, I kinda slept in late, I didn't really get much sleep last night." I calmly replied, grinning and scratching the back of my neck. The standard Son reaction to almost any situation. She leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"Did you feel that energy again too... I couldn't sleep at all last night. It wouldn't stop spiking!" Yes, that was exactly what it was. To tell you the truth, it scared me. It was so strong I could feel it from my house. Oddly enough, it felt like... a Saiyan's power level. But from all the Saiyans I knew, It didn't feel like any of their powers. It was odd.

Videl and I turned to look at each other as it spiked again, this time much, much closer. Whatever it was, it was inside the school. And it was coming straight for us. Someone knocked on the door, and when the teacher said to come in, the vice principle stuck her head in and mouthed "new student."

The teacher motioned for the guy to come in, and I saw a black boot step inside the door. Videl and I were sweating bullets. That odd power level... it was coming from this kid. So just who exactly was he? Another black boot stepped in, and what I saw shocked me. A boy, around our age with short black spiky hair stepped in. He wore a black leather jacket, over a slightly torn white tank top that barely revealed stone hard abs. He wore black skinny jeans, with a chain wallet on his right pocket. i could just barely see a tattoo underneath his rolled up jacket sleeve. He has scars on his arms, lots of them. Some big some small. The main thing that intrigued me though, were his eyes. And his... belt thing.

His eyes were a dark, emotionless, lonely blue, but instead of pupils, he had _slits_. Small black slits, like you would see off a dragon, like Shenron. But his belt. It was furry and brown, and when his blue eyes met my black ones, I felt his energy spike again, and his belt moved. it wrapped tighter around his waist. Like a Saiyan tail. We stared at each other for a moment. his eyes started to change color. To a slightly brownish color. Odd. He looked curious though. Like a fox.

He slowly met the eyes of everyone in the room, sending chills down some peoples spines, and some sighed. Then they landed on Erasa. The stared at each other, longer than anyone else. I could tell she was having a hard time breathing, and that she was nervous. Like I was when i realized I was in love with Videl. He smirked, a very devilish smirk that Vageta would be proud of. Erasa sighed a low "wow", and the teacher broke the slightly awkward silence by telling him to pick a seat. He ended up sitting in the row ahead of us, right in front of Erasa.

He turned back to look at me, and I saw his eyes begin to turn brown again. Odd. Maybe his eyes change color when his emotions change? I felt his energy spike again, stronger than before, and he narrowed his eyes at me. He was testing me. He was curious, he wanted to know more. He suspected. He _knew_. I felt Videl slightly spike hers, just a little bit. He glanced towards her, eyebrows raised in wonder. Then I spiked mine.

He turned back at me, his eyes a mix of brown and green. Curiosity and Happiness. His energy now felt more like mine. More like a Saiyan's energy. His belt... or tail moved again, slightly loosening it's grip on his waist. Then I heard a voice in my head. It scared the hell out of me.

_Nice to see another Saiyan so far from home. Tell me, are you a half-breed like I, or are you full blooded? No, you can't be a full blood. You're too young... Well? Speak!_

I didn't know what to do. I saw his eyes begin to turn slightly red, starting from the inside, next to his _slits_, and slowly start spreading outwards. His energy was spiking rapidly. he was getting angry. I thought it was some type of telepathic link, so I spoke in my mind. It worked.

_My name is Gohan Son, and yes I am a half-blooded Saiyan. Where did you come from? How long have you been here, on Earth?_

His response shocked me. I couldn't believe my... head. He said,

_Almost 300 years my friend._

* * *

**SO, what did you guys think? I'm hoping this story will do good. Please review, favorite, and follow. Constructive Critisism is well appreciated. Please let me know if I need to make my chapters longer in the Future. I will anyways, but just give me an estimate of around how many words would be alright in one chapter. OH, and Flame comments are use to roast marshmallows and make your funeral fire... *Grins evilly*...**

**See ya later, and remember, NEVER EVER touch my COOKIES!**


End file.
